pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
Build:N/Mo 55hp Boss Farmer
This build is intended for quick and direct farming of bosses. It relies on the normal 55 standard and very high health regeneration for healing and damage reduction. Essence Bond and Balthazar's Spirit provide energy for the consistent spamming of regeneration skills. The main damage comes from Spoil Victor and possibly one Touch Attack. This build allows the user to charge directly for the boss monster and ignore the boss' mob. Attributes and Skills prof=necro/monk bloodm=12+1+3 protec=9 healin=8 soulreaping=5+3spiritbreezevictortouchspiritmendingbondspirit/build Equipment * Each of your armor pieces need to have a superior attribute Rune. This will lower your base Health to 105. (The only required type is blood, but 5 are necessary to hit 105 health. 1 Superior Soul Reaping may be useful for the 3 extra energy per kill.) * It is a good idea to bring a second set of armor. This will allow you to adjust your health manually based on any Death Penalty you might accumulate. * Any +5 energy/20% longer enchanting sword/axe such as Rajazan's Fervor or Totem Axe. * The -50hp Grim Cesta from the Cities of Ascalon quest. (This is not required if you don't mind dying once and using a -20 offhand to hit 13hp. This will work better in most cases.) ** For the 13hp build, any -20hp offhand will work (preferably +12 energy). (Life is Pain Inscriptions help with this.) * If you have any +hp offhands they could also be useful if any DP is accumulated. Usage * Cast your four maintained enchantments when entering the explorable area. Try to allow full energy regeneration after each one until you're used to an area. * As you approach your target cast Protective Spirit and Healing Breeze. * Target the boss monster and cast Spoil Victor. * Get as much aggro as possible from the boss's mob of monsters. * Begin using Vampiric Touch on the boss * After any touch attempt refresh either Healing Breeze or Protective Spirit. Alternate the refresh between the two. * Having the touches interrupted is not an issue. They have a fast refresh time. * Refreshing Healing Breeze and Protective Spirit early is ideal when facing a boss whose mob has interrupt capability. If they are interrupted this is less problematic as they'll likely refresh before they expire. * To keep melee foes from fleeing, keep hitting them with your axe or sword. When you're fighting the boss (one on one), there is no need to keep using healing breeze over and over again. Just use Protective Spirit, Mending will keep your health up on its own, so save energy. Variants * Consider using Blood of the Aggressor instead of Vampiric Touch for less energy use plus damage from a distance (safer against interrupts from warriors or rangers). Vampiric Touch is sometimes impossible to use in areas where there's a lot of energy degeneration such as Domain of Secrets. * Some groups apply more degen than you can handle, in this case replace Vampiric Touch with either Life Siphon or Blood Renewal. Life Siphon is better for groups without a lot of interrupts, while Blood Renewal has a faster cast time, and the sacrifice will be healed before you notice it most of the time. * Another skill you may consider in replacing Vampiric Touch is Wallow's Bite or Touch of Agony. With only 1 energy cost and 3 sec recharge time, you can definitely spam this skill to speed up killing. The 10% life sacrifice is hardly noticeable. A good example would be the case of farming Wing's Axe. If you encounter a mesmer with two ritualists, it's almost impossible to kill her with just Spoil Victor as she strips off hexes the moment you put it on her. Not to mention she strips off hexes from the her party too. * Replacing Watchful Spirit with Vigorous Spirit and Vampiric Touch with Plague Touch opens up a lot of possibilities. Vigorous Spirit maybe be used as a cover enchantment versus enchantment removal or a cheaper heal than Healing Breeze when down to one or two attackers. When using Vigorous Spirit as a cover, it's usually best to cast Protective Spirit, then Vigorous Spirit, then Healing Breeze immediately before attacking the target mesmer or necro (Kournan Seers are one example of where this works very well). Plague Touch is useful to remove conditions such as Dazed from the Grasping Darknesses in the Underworld, or Deep Wound when fighting Stoneaxe Hekets while farming greens like the Eye of Argon and Balthazar's Fury though removing Deep Wound isn't always a good idea, since you end up taking less damage which makes you harder to kill. * Necrosis is a good alternative to Vampiric Touch in areas where DPS is more important than the additional healing from life steal. When recovering from DP, damage may spike making the life steal from Vampiric Touch useful, but if that is not an issue Necrosis may be superior. *When doing the Norn Fighting Tournament, it might become hard to beat Magni The Bison because he removes hexes using Purge Signet. To counter this, replace Healing Breeze with "You Move Like a Dwarf!" to interrupt Purge signet. Note: There is no need to interrupt Bear Form. If you cast SV right as he purges it, then eventually he will have it on for 10 secs without it being able to be purged. Videos *55 Necro Arrahhsh Mountainclub NM & HM http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hVYNbuLZygs Select Watch in High Quality *55 Necro Magma Shield Farm http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gz343OeZOW4 Select Watch in High Quality *55 Necro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SAlT08ef0Dk Jihal Darksong Farm *55 Necro http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThYdhuAlBN8 Craw Stonereap Farm N/Mo Boss Farmer